Inesperado
by ravenW-97
Summary: [Omegaverse] Yuma no entiende el motivo por el que Kanato le dio un beso.


**Publicado originalmente:** 05/agosto/2018.

 **Edit.** 27/noviembre/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [fuera de personaje], YAOI/Shonen-ai/Slash [hombre x hombre], Omegaverse [AlfaKanato, OmegaYuma], AU [universo alternativo], clichés y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es un AU, por lo tanto los personajes NO son vampiros. Kanato e Yuma son humanos y cada uno vive con su respectiva familia, sus casas están una enfrente de la otra, por lo que suelen toparse cuando salen o van a clases. También, Yuma tiene la idea equivocada de que Kanato es omega, o de que será un omega, ya que la información que tiene Yuma sobre el "estado" de Kanato es que aún no se presenta, y se deja llevar por estereotipos. El fanfic lo publique originalmente en «Momentos», pero sentí que esto debía ser puesto aparte.

* * *

 **INESPERADO**

* * *

Corto, fue realmente corto pero Yuma aún tiene los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Separa los labios pero ningún sonido sale.

Kanato lo beso, hay tantas cosas erróneas en ese hecho.

Primero, Kanato (quien aún no tiene un segundo género) probablemente sea un omega al igual que él, mucho mejor que Yuma cuya altura es superior a la de varios alfa, de espalda ancha, ojos pequeños, voz grave y movimientos toscos además de torpes (excepto cuando cultiva tomates), ¿por qué alguien tan bonito, tan de acuerdo con su posible naturaleza, estaría interesado en una persona tan fuera de lo usual e idóneo?

No tenía sentido por ningún lado, además desde que la familia Sakamaki se mudó a la casa enfrente de la vivienda de los hermanos Mukami, justo en el momento en que él y el más bajito de los trillizos estrecharon manos y éste frunció el ceño, creyó que a Kanato le desagradaría toda la vida, esto fue confirmado cada día desde que se conocieron porque Kanato cada que se veían soltaba comentarios para agotar la poca paciencia de Yuma, y sobre todo, siempre pareció más interesado en atraer la atención de Azusa (el cual era un alfa y por lo tanto, ellos dos podrían llevar una relación "normal" y no mal vista en la sociedad).

—Ya pasaron quince minutos, quita esa cara de tonto —Kanato comenta mientras pica con uno de sus dedos una de las mejillas del más alto, para después de percatarse que el otro estaría por unos cuantos minutos más en shock, mirar detrás de Yuma, ambos se encuentran en el jardín de la familia Mukami y bueno, desde la ventana que da a la sala puede ver a Kou sonriendo ante el chisme y a Azusa viéndolo fijamente (totalmente preparado para defender a Yuma de cualquier daño que pudiera ocasionarle Kanato)—, me costó muchas semanas convencer a tus hermanos de darme tiempo para confesarme ¿sabes?

— ¿Q-qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno Yuma, ¿a qué más? No besas a todo el mundo en la boca y le pides salir contigo —dijo Kanato claramente divertido ante el desconcierto del otro, si tan solo no tuviera los minutos contados podría jugar un poco más con su interés romántico, quién le hubiera dicho que los Mukami podían ser tan sobreprotectores con Yuma, después de todo incluso siendo un omega Yuma es fuerte y muy capaz de derrotar en una pelea a un alfa—, entonces, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?

Yuma se aferra a la canasta llena de tomates que tiene entre los brazos y cuestiona, mientras su corazón comienza a golpear con más fuerza su pecho y su mente no deja de atacarlo con todos los motivos por los que **esto** es un error.

— ¿Por qué yo?

Kanato no tardo ni un segundo en contestar con seguridad:

—Me tratas como un igual —Kanato está harto de tener que lidiar con alfas que por su físico se comportan como estúpidos para llamar su atención y hacerlo sentir "especial", ni se diga de los beta y omega que lo ven con ojos de adoración por ser "bonito" pero con carácter, pero lo peor siempre es cuando esa misma efímera admiración desaparece ante presenciar su cruda y agria forma de ser más su extraños pasatiempos (coleccionar muñecas, ir al cementerio para liberarse del estrés y mencionar que puede ver y hablar con fantasmas), pasar de "bello" a "raro" o "tenebroso" no es agradable, no cuando el tiempo se vuelve aburrido por la soledad—, por supuesto que también es porque me gusta hablar contigo, me ves sin miedo y…

El Sakamaki se calló cuando un tomate fue dejado en sus manos, Yuma de pie asintió varias veces.

—Acepto, sí, ¡acepto, claro que acepto! —se repitió Yuma ante los nervios; él decidió confiar, Kanato nunca mintió incluso aunque la verdad fuera incómoda o dolorosa. Y bueno, Yuma llevaba más de dos años anhelando por algo que al final no fue tan imposible como creía—, sin embargo esto podría ser complicado porque yo soy un omega y tú eres un-

—Alfa —La canasta se resbaló de las manos de Yuma y los tomates rodaron, el más alto boqueó como pez fuera del agua—, hace una semana por fin me presente.

Kanato recoge los tomates mientras espera a que Yuma reaccione y quizá suelte un "gritito".

 _«Bueno, ese es uno de sus muchos encantos»_ , piensa sonriente.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
